Jalousie tu en paieras le prix!
by samiaaaa
Summary: Hermione se rebelle! Lorsqu'elle se dispute avec Chang et qu'elle lui met un poing.... son amitié avec Harry va être brisée... pour l'aider à récupérer son ami, Drago l'aide mais... à quel prix ? coup de poing, bagarre, sexe, disputes....
1. Default Chapter

Je m'appelle, Hermione Granger, j'ai 16 ans et demi, et je suis préfète en chef, c'est plutôt cool ! Mon homologue féminine est Cho Chang, pff la chance, je peux vraiment pu la voir en couleur, mais bon certes, elle ne me fait pas de mal, nos homologues masculin sont Alex Dos Santos de Pouffsoufle et Drago Malfoy, oais vous avez bien lu, Malfoy, bon j'avoue que c'est un bonne élève, mais de là, Serpentard, j'aurais préféré avoir Blaise ou Pansy, bref, nous sommes tous les quatres en directions de notre petite maison, nous allons devoir apprendre à cohabitter, magnifique, avec un Malfoy l'entente sera très agréable je pense!! a a Nous sommes là devant le tableau de Iristis Luralo, célèbre théoricien qui prouva que l'illusium, plante herbacée avait les capacité de soigner contre les poisons 2, c'est à dire, que c'est une potion où il faut deux heures pour que l'individu meurt. Oui, je sais, ce que vous allez me dire, toujours aussi intelo, mais bon! ON donne le mot de passe: Dumby.. OH magnifique, quel mot de passe, personne ne le trouvera! alala, bref, wahou c'est magnifique, un grand salon où il y'a deux canapés 3 places, en cuir, un mini bar, une bibliothèque, je sens que je vais me régaler, et une grande table, sûrement pour les devoirs, au fond il y'a quatres, portes, d'un coté moi et cho et de l'autre alex et malfoy. a a J'y rentre, et c'est encore plus magnifique, un lit baldaquin en soie rouge sang, la tapisserie rouge vif, vive les couleurs de gryffondor!!, je resors et je vois malfoy déjà au bar a a Alors granger, déjà fini ta visite des lieux ?? a Oh et toi malfoy, déjà au bar! a Il me lance un regard noir, je m'approche d'une porte que je n'avais pas vu... a y'a un monstre là bas a Ca c'est la finte de cho chang, et ca la fait rire, même pas sourire, rire, et ben pauvre fille elle rigole pour un rien! je la regarde en lui lancant un regard compatissant.. a Alex: euh, hermione tu es très mignone a J'entends, un malfoy recraché son verre, et un cho qui me lance un regard noir, attends elle va voir celle-là a oh, mais je suis sûr que tu plais à cho a Elle rougis violement et si elle sortait sa baguette je recevrai un avada kedavra, je le sens bien: a pff, granger tu raconte n'importe quoi a bon écoute petite pute, c'est pas parce que tu t'es tapé mon meilleur amie qu'il faut te sentir forte, tu as la réputation de te tapé tous les célbrisime et riche gars, ben oh mais y'a malfoy qui es là a  
  
déjà faite granger Ca c'était la réplique cinglante de mr malfoy! cho me regarde les larmes aux yeux et se dirige vers sa chambre en pleurs.  
  
ty as été un peu fort là quand même hermione ca c'est du alex, je le regarde en m'approchant avec ma démarche féline, je sens qu'il bande oh, mais t'as qu'à aller la réconforter car t'es pas mon genre et je me retourne lui laissant une grande espérance s'envoler et ouais ton popol ne m'aura pas!! Malfoy pète une barre  
  
oh, mais c'est que granger joue aux durs maintenant et toi tu jou au comik malfoy, lache moi la grappe vire oh, mais bien sur petite sang de bourbe si tu crois que je sui l'une de ses personnes que t'envoie au près t'espère ah bon? et qu'est-ce que tu compte me faire ?  
ca, j'y réfléchirais!  
Il me lance son fameux regard de parfait séducteur avec son parfait sourire et se dirige vers sa chambre, le charme est brisé, hhmmm plutôt pas mal foutu cette année, le malfoy, grand environ 1m85, cheveux qui sont ni long ni court, ébourrifé, le regard bleu acier, le sourire ravageur, la peau aussi blanche que la neige, hmm il me fait fondre, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi, bon c'est juste un petit fantasme d'écolière bon reprends, toi, fantasme dessus mais surtout, ne tombes pas dans ses bras, bref, je me dirige vers cette porte dont je vous parler a  
  
Et là, une super belle salle de bain, deux lavabo, une baignoire et une douche, mais une baignoire, de piscine alors, peut-être 3m de longueur et 2 de largeur, cool ils pensent qu'on va jouer à tournante dans la piscine pfff, ah vraiment dumbyy! pffffff!!  
  
Je me retourne, et qui je vois une cho chang les yeux rouge!  
tu n'es qu'une garce et elle me gifle je relève ma tête, et je lui balance un coup de poing, merki ron de me l'avoir appris, ouais ginny me saoulait parce qu'elle croyait que je voulais harry, harry est mignon c'est vrai mais c'est mon best friend, bref, n'allait pas croire que ron m'a appris à me défendre pour frapper sa soeur, ca nan, j'lui ai dit que c'était un gars qui me saoulait! Bon revenons-en au faite, j'lui fou un coup de poing, elle met sa main à son nez, et elle voit du sang elle se remet à pleurer, me regarde prête à bondir sur moi  
  
soudain, un bras l'emprisonne, c'est malfoy bon chang, va à l'infirmerie et laisse la tranquille laisse moi malfoy, laisse la  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être con, malfoy a un bras qui la retient elle pourrait facilement poussé son bras, mais elle doit jouer la comédie du genre "t'as de la chance qui m'tient sinon..."  
j'rigole pauvre fille, allez ton nez saigne va te soigner tu fais pitié, tu pourra pas plaire à dos santos phmmpf.  
et elle s'en va, ca e fai toujours délirer les ptites phmmpf des pimbèche qui se la pète, et qui vous regarde comme si vous étiez de la merde, ca me fait rire moi!! Bref, sur ce! Malfoy me regarde et sourit, et applaudit je serai sur mes gardes si je m'approche de toi, maintenant que je sais que tu fous des poing.  
approche malfoy y'a pas que des poing que ches faire ca j'en doute pas mione je le regarde éberluée, moi mione! y'es fou lui ben ouiai, on va vivre pendant 1 ans minimum, jusqu'à ce qu'ils choisssisent les 2 préfet finaux, alors autant s'appeler par nos prénom oui, et j'mapelle hermione, mione c'est réservé aux amis amis, eihn, tu ne veux pas qu'on le devienne j'rigole toi, avoir une aie fille, t'en as pas, t'as que des ex, toute les fille amie que t'as eu sont passé dans ton lit Il se met à rireouais c vrai! maligne granger Tu crois qu'on engage des prefet comme ca, tous le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir des relations comme ton père Il me lance un regard noir et m'attrape lourdement par le bras ne reparle plus jamais de mon père devant moi, petite sang de bourbe tu entends!  
Il me lance son fameux regard de tueur, et put1 il fait peur, et il s'en va Merde cette année va être fabuleuse!!!!  
  
Allez des reviews, des reviews, sinon pas la suite!!! 


	2. Quand on sème le vent

Bon, cela fait deux semaines que Malfoy m'esquive, arghh qu'est-ce qui me rends méchante, je sais pas ca doit être ces nombreuses années avec lui, avant j'étais une jeune candide, naïf avec les mecs!! on m'avait toujours protégée, mais je me suis souvent retrouvée seule avec Malfoy, il m'avait insulté ou tiré par le bras violemment, alors je me suis forgée un caractère de fer, comme qui dirait.  
  
Donc, il ne me parle plus, j'ai Cho Chang qui me pousse son petit phhmmf, quand elle me voit! à cette fille, mais depuis deux jours elle me lance un regard ironique, qu'est-ce qu'elle mijote, n'empêche je m'en fou vu qu'elle a un beau bleu qui orne son fin et joli nez, mdr!!  
  
Ensuite, Alex Dos Santos lui me fait ses petits sourire, mais vu comment je le jarte il s'attaque à Cho, mais contrairement à la première fois elle le rejette, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prends ? picez-moi, elle rejetez un mec, bon c'est pas drago ou harry! eihn, qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi, malfoy, bon d'accord malfoy, c'est le gars le plus populaire à POuddlard, éxaequau avec Harry, ils sont de physique très différent ils s'oposent, ils ont chacun leurs charmes... Alex lui, c'est un gars de taille moyenne, comme moi 1m75 environ, chatain les yeux noisette, il sa son charme, mignon même, mais il a sa réputation de Dom Juan alors laisse béton, comme Malfoy, avec sa réputation de Dieu du sexe, et Harry sa réputation de sauveur, de super héros, bon arrêtons ca  
  
En parlant de ca, harry semble distanct avec moi, dès que je lui parle taf entrainement de Quidditch, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prends ?? Bon, là je suis dans la salle commune de toutes les maisons, ouais une pièce nouvellement aménager, idée de Dumby pour que les maisons puissent apprendre à mieux se connaitre, ingénieuse idée dumby, oh là bas, y'a drago qui drague une pauvre petite serdaigle sans cervelle, en plus elle est pas très belle, petite grosse blonde aux yeux bleu, bon d'accord elle est mignone! J'apercois Ron et de l'autre côté Harry et Cho chang de l'autre il y'a... eihn, harry et cho chang, j'y crois pas! bon ron m'a apercut et il semble géné et étonné que je sois là, bon c'est vrai que je suis le plus souvent à la biblio mais c'est bon quoi!!  
  
Oh, il lance un regard furtif à harry, qui se retourne et me regarde, il a l'air furieux, oh il avance vers moi et cho commence à braire et le retient par le bras, par des non, harry laisse la!  
Oh, malfoy laisse ses yeux vers moi! Va y'avoir du grabuge!  
Il doit sûrement venir me faire une ptite remaque pour ma mini jupe blanche avec le débardeur rose, mes cheveux bouclés, très bouclés, devenu noir, ouais j'fais des teintures, merde nan j'crois pas!!  
  
Comment as-tu pu ui faire ca hermione ?  
  
De quoi tu parles harry ?  
  
de ce poing que tu as foutu à cho ?  
  
Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a racontée ?  
  
de quoi tu vas me dire qu'elle ment !!  
  
nan, elle ne t'as pas menti je lui ai foutu un coup de poing parce qu'elle m'a giflée!  
  
et c'est une raison!!  
  
Quoi, tu aurai voulu que je la gifle!  
  
Non, que vous vous expliez! je ne te reconnais plus  
  
et moi aussi harry qu'est-ce qui t'arrive!  
  
c'est pas de moi qu'on parle mais de toi hermione, moi je vais bien  
  
tu es sur harry tu prends sa défense  
  
non mione, c'est faux! on dirait que tu te comporte comme un annimal, tu n'es pas un garcon pour foutre des coup de poing  
  
Je le regarde étonnée! harry mesogyne, harry le macho ?? je ne le comprends plus! soudain j'entends ron  
  
Harry, cho n'avait pas à la gifl  
  
Ron, elle l'a insulté de pute  
  
Et la grosse salope s'en mêle!  
  
oui c'est vrai ron elle m'a insulté de...  
  
toi ne me parle pas, on es pas ami je suis avec hermione harry  
  
harry; je te comprends pas ron  
  
ron: c'est moi qui te comprends pas  
  
Harry prends cho par la main qui est en pleurs et s'en vont Je regarde ron les larmes aux yeux, harry m'avait lancé pour la première fois un regard méchant, haineux les même réservé à ... Malfoy, pourquoi! qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait, rien !! pourquoi il me fait ca ? pour une fille, encore amoureux de cette cho!  
Ron m'enlace et me réconforte  
  
chut, mione t'en fais pas ca lui passera  
  
Je ferma les yeux, une larme roula sur ma joue, je regarda ron et lui souria  
  
merci ron d'avoir pris ma défense, tu m'crois au moins  
  
je ne l'ai jamais aimé cette cho, quand elle sortais avec harry elle m'a dragu  
  
ah la !! arghh  
  
il me sourit, je lui rendit, et je l'embrassa sur la joue  
  
j'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir ron, merci  
  
moi aussi hermioe, moi aussi  
  
et on s'en va sous les regars surpris des autres, j'ai pu apercevoir un petit sourire orné le beau visage de malfoy! Bon qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi, pourquoi harry change-t-il soudain de comportement! 


	3. Explication

Merci pour les reviews, et désolé mais comme pour les autres fics, je fais copier coller sur le seule logiciel compatible pour télécharger des fics sur ffnet, c'est-à-dire NotePad, logiciel de merde ou je ne peux pas mettre de forme et ou je ne peux pas corriger les fautes alors sorry ;(  
  
Cela fait maintenant 4 jours qu'Harry ne me parle que par des regards noir et haineux, j'ai les larmes aux yeux à chaque fois qu'il me les lance ron me lance des regards compatissant, Cho m'esquive, vaut mieux car je vous jure par la Baguette de Merlin que je lui exploserai le reste de son nez, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prends elle lui as prmis une séance de Kama-sutra gratuite ou koi! ah la slut!! salope, pute, pouffiasse! en plus cet enfoiré de Malfoy me charie:  
  
Alors granger, Potty ne te parle plus Va te faire ounch, tu devrais aller montrer tes jolies petites fesses à Potter je suis sur qu'il voudra te reparler avec ca et laissera Cho à sa place Je m'avance près à le gifler, il retient ma main et me regarde droit dans les yeux, qu'est-ce qu'il a de beau yeux....  
  
personne ne me touche granger t'entends !  
laisse-moi tranquille alors!  
  
E je pars. Je cours et je tombe sur harry sur je vais lui parler, il est dans le salon commun.  
Harry je ne te comprends plus ?  
Pourquoi tu l'as frappé Il me tourne le dos et ne se retourne même pas, il regarde la cheminé.  
Elle m'avait insulté et giflé je ne pouvais pas la laisser s'en tirer comme ca  
  
Il se décide à me faire face Et c'est en la frappant Pourquoi es-tu si méchant avec moi qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?  
Je l'aime mione, je l'aime je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'on la touche  
  
Les larmes coulent.  
Tu l'aimes alors qu'elle t'as fait souffrir et je suis ta meilleure amie j'ai toujours été là pour toi, je t'ai toujours soutenu, aidé tu es mon meilleur ami harry!  
  
Il me regarde impassible, je ne le reconnais plus, il n'est plus harry, mon harry.  
Pour que je sois digne de son amour il faut que je la protège et je... je ne dois plsu t'adresser la parole  
  
J'explose!  
harry!!! nan,  
je le martèle de coup de poing sur son torse il me retient par les poingnet.  
Hermione arrête!  
NAN HARRY COMMENT TU PEUX ME FAIRE CA A MOI JE SUIS TA MEILLEUR AMIE DEPUIS 6 ANS TU ENTENDS 6 ANS TU NE PEUX PAS ME JETTER DU JOUR AU LENDEMAIN POUR UNE FILLE HARRY TU MENTENDS NOTRE AMITIER EST IMPORTANTE A MES YEUX!!  
  
au tiens alors....  
  
Il me quitte, je suis accroupie, il se retourne vers moi et je vois qu'il a les larmes aux yeux, ses yeux brillent il me lance un désolé, au revoir mione.Et je pleure, je pleure, il n'y a personne, il es 10heure et ils sont tous couchés, je suis seule, j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami, harry tout ca à cause de cette cho!  
  
Soudain des bras m'enlace, je relève ma tête et j'apercois drago, il me sourit et me prends dans ses bras.  
Laisse le soit il se rendra compte de ce qu'il perds c'est à dire une fille merveilleuse soit il est idiot et il ne mérite pas ton amitié.  
Je pleure dans ses épaules, il me berce, si on voyait ca un serpentard etune gryffondor je crois que ca resterait dans les annales de Magic Journal, le new journal des potins sorciers!!  
  
Je m'endors dans ces bras. Le lendemain je suis dans mon lit, je me réveille et me dirige vers la salle de bain, j'y vois drago en boxer.  
Bien dormie remise de tes émotions granger ? la prochaine fois je ne te porterai plus avise-toi de parler à potter près de ta chambre.  
  
Je luis fit un petit sourire timide et me mordit la lèvres, que dois-je faire le remercier ou pas ?  
merci de rien granger Je sors pour le laisser terminer sa toilette quand je rerentre et.  
Fermes ta porte la prochaine fois, on pourrait t'y voir nu Il me sourit: chang m'a déjà vu et dos santos c'est ce qu'un garcon je pense, il ni y'a que toi.. mais t'en fais pas pour ne pas te traumatiser granger j'y penserai  
  
Je lui fit un regard noir et sortit lorsque je referma la porte j'apercus chang sortir de sa chambre.... 


	4. suite

Bonjour, comme je n'ai pas trop le temps de faire des finissions sur ffnet, j'ai décider de vous donner le raccourci, faites copier coller dans votre barre, pour accéder à ma fanfiction du début à la suite ?sid=10751 En espérant avoir des reviews merci ;), les reviews anonymes sont comptabiliser sur twwo merci ;) 


End file.
